Les Perles du Tribunal
by TheDevilOfSlytherin
Summary: Découvrez les procès les plus WTF présidés par Amelia Bones. Si elle avait su qu'être juge était si épuisant, croyez-moi qu'elle se serait abstenue.. Recueil de drabbles, UA
1. Présumé Mangemort

**Pffiouuu ! ( interjection exprimant le soulagement ) c'était dur mais j'ai fait pile 200 mots, en comptant les tirets et les guillemets.**

 **J'ai décidé de commencer ce petit recueil complètement stupide et idiot, mais j'y tenais. Voilà. Pour situer un peu, il s'agit du tribunal d'Amelia Bones et des histoires les plus WTF qui s'y sont produites. Evidemment, comme c'est complètement UA, il y a plein d'incohérences et tout et tout donc voilà. Je vous laisse lire paisiblement, ça vous prendra environ trois secondes.**

« Cet homme a volé ma bourse ! C'est un Mangemort ! accusa Gilderoy Lockhart en brandissant son poing avec force.

\- Est-ce vrai Monsieur Malefoy ? s'enquit Amelia Bones en dardant l'accusé de son regard pénétrant.

\- Non ! nia le concerné. Je marchais tranquillement sur le Chemin de Traverse, et comme il faisait chaud, j'ai mis ma capuche. Vous savez, je suis blond, j'ai la peau pâle… dès qu'il y a du soleil… je deviens rouge, c'est pas idéal pour draguer ! Donc j'ai mis la capuche de ma cape noire, et cet homme-là, que j'ai vaguement croisé, a hurlé comme une fillette lorsqu'il m'a vu. Ensuite, il m'a balancé sa bourse et s'est enfui tout en continuant de crier, expliqua Drago très professionnellement. Quand on me balance de l'argent, moi, je prends.

\- Pouvez-vous confirmer cette version des faits, Monsieur Lockhart ? interrogea la juge.

\- Non ! Il ment ! C'est un menteur, il ne faut pas l'écouter ! s'écria Gilderoy avec véhémence.

\- Comment ça ? s'offusqua Drago.

\- La cape n'était pas noire. Elle était bleu nuit, rectifia très sérieusement l'ancien professeur.

\- Vous vous enfoncez », ricana Drago.

 **Eh oui ! C'est déjà terminé ! N'hésitez pas à me lâcher un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'ai déjà pas mal d'idées en stock donc si ça vous plaît, ça devrait venir assez régulièrement !**

 **Gros bisous à vous et une très bonne année remplie de bonheur et de bonnes notes ( ou de bonnes fiches de paye )**


	2. Petit papa Noël

**Heyyy !**

 **Me revoilà pour un nouveau Drabble dans un genre tout à fait différent, avec de la romance et du suspense... non je rigole ! Ah ah vous y avez cru hein ? C'est toujours la même chose, avec Lavande Brown cette fois-ci !**

 **J'aimerais préciser que la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je laisse tous les honneurs à JKR. Voilà, ça, c'est fait !**

 **Un grand merci à _reine noire, armonia Granger, Magicalien, Jessiluck (_** _ravie que ça t'ait plu et que ça t'ait fait rire ! Voici justement la suite ! **), Elro et keloush pour leur review !**_

« Le père Noël est méchant, il ne m'a pas mis les cadeaux que j'avais demandés au pied du sapin ! », pleurnicha Lavande Brown en essuyant ses yeux ruisselant de larmes.

Amelia Bones la regarda avec stupéfaction, les yeux grand ouverts, le bouche formant un O parfait. Hier encore, elle avait jugé un homme qui avait tué trente femmes. Pourquoi un tel changement en seulement deux jours ?

« Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-elle, gardant un semblant de calme.

\- J'avais demandé un kit de maquillage et à la place j'ai eu un livre ! dénonça la victime avec une grimace. Un livre, vous vous rendez compte ? Un livre ! s'indigna-t-elle, s'échauffant par degré.

\- Et que voulez-vous que je lui fasse au père Noël ? s'enquit la juge Bones rejetant sa tête en arrière et en se pinçant l'arête du nez, dans l'espoir de se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

\- Mettez-le en prison ! exigea Lavande avec une voix d'enfant capricieux, esquissant un sourire profondément méchant.

\- Dites-moi, Miss Brown, quel âge avez-vous ? demanda Amelia en haussant un sourcil.

\- Trente-et-un an, pourquoi ? répondit simplement la concernée.

\- Simple curiosité », soupira la juge, désespérée.

 **Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre Lavande Brown. C'est juste que ça me faisait rire. Voilà. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire !**


	3. La ruminante

**Hey !**

 **Voici un troisième petit drabble, pour votre plus grand plaisir x)**

 **Merci à _Rose-Eliade, Le Poussin Fou, Rosaliepanda, Elro, Magicalien, armonia Granger, J. Islington_ et _Lelouchka_ pour leur gentille review ( je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde mais j'ai un trou de mémoire alors si je l'ai pas fait prévenez-moi !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous tous, chers padawans ( oui, je me suis trompée de saga. Bon, on reprend : ) Bonne lecture à vous tous, chers apprentis sorciers !**

* * *

« Monsieur, pouvez-vous expliquer aux jurés pourquoi vous êtes là aujourd'hui ? demanda très cérémonieusement la juge Bones.

\- Je viens porter plainte contre ma voisine, expliqua Rubeus Hagrid dans un grommellement à peine intelligible.

\- Pour quelles raisons ? s'enquit Amelia Bones, toujours très professionnelle.

\- Écoutez, elle est bien gentille mais elle rumine tout le temps, c'est insupportable ! s'emporta le demi-géant. Pas moyen d'être tranquille, elle prend toujours la peine de faire des bruits de bouche écœurants ! Je l'entends depuis ma cabane ! Et puis elle vient voler mes légumes dans mon potager ! ajouta-t-il. C'est insupportable !

\- Comment s'appelle votre voisine, Monsieur Hagrid ? demanda la juge, étonnée.

\- Elle s'appelle Marguerite », répondit le plaignant en accompagnant son prénom d'une moue dégoûtée.

Son aversion était manifeste, et la juge fronça les sourcils. Le fait de voler quelques légumes et de mâcher bruyamment n'était pas un crime capital, pourtant.

« Et quel est son nom ? l'interrogea-t-elle après un court instant de réflexion.

\- Elle en a pas, répondit Hagrid d'un ton bourru.

\- Elle n'en a pas ? s'étonna Amélia Bones.

\- Elle peut pas en avoir, c'est une vache », railla Hagrid.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que mon Hagrid vous aura plu parce que moi il m'a bien fait rire !**

 **Gros bisous à vous et bonne rentrée à ceux qui, comme moi, bah... rentrent.**


	4. Le shampoing au kiwi

**Euh oui ça fait un petit bout de temps, effectivement ! Mais bon, comme les drabbles ne se suivent pas je ne vous ai pas laissés sur votre faim, au moins ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée !**

 **Bon, ce drabble n'est pas le meilleur, mais je l'aime bien. Désolée à ceux/celles qui se sentiront outragés par mon manque de gentillesse. Ah oui et merci à _Maryloudd, vifotslytherin, Rose-Eliade, Antig0ne, Le Poussin Fou, Magicalien, Gigira et Armonia Granger !_ ( grâce à vous je passe plus de temps à vous remercier que vous à lire mes drabbles. Vraiment, merci beaucoup ! )**

* * *

« Vous assurez que cet homme a cambriolé votre appartement, c'est cela ? s'enquit solennellement Amélia Bones en désignant d'un vague geste de la main un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés d'un noir de jais.

\- C'est exact, répondit Severus Rogue avec au moins autant de componction.

\- Et qu'a-t-il pris ? demanda un membre du jury.

\- Eh bien il m'a volé des ingrédients de potion, mes vêtements, mon matelas, mon shampoing… commença à énumérer la victime.

\- Votre shampoing ? répéta le même membre du jury en pouffant discrètement.

\- Oui », mon shampoing, répéta Severus sans comprendre.

Il ne put interpréter pourquoi tout le monde dans l'assistance fut soudainement pris d'une quinte de toux.

« Et c'était… quoi comme… shampoing ? demanda un autre juré en riant.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que cela change, commença Severus en haussant un sourcil. C'est un shampoing au kiwi, voilà tout. »

La quinte de toux recommença et même Amélia Bones perdit un peu son sérieux, au plus grand désarroi de Severus.

« Excuse-les, Servilo. T'imaginer utiliser du shampoing c'est juste… difficile à croire », expliqua James Potter, riant à gorge déployée en désignant à Severus ses cheveux gras.

* * *

 **Et voilàààà ! Dites-moi si ça vous a plus, ou si vous êtes tristes pour ce pauvre Severus ! Gros gros bisous à vous et à la prochaine !**


	5. La tromperie

**Hey ! Bon je lâche un petit drabble comme ça. Rien de bien folichon mais moi je l'aime bien. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi ! Je publie au gré de l'inspiration et comme elle se fait rare ces derniers temps...**

* * *

Ce jour-là, Amélia Bones était particulièrement en forme et de bonne humeur. En fait, tout allait bien dans sa vie : son mari et elle venaient de s'offrir un weekend en amoureux dans un pays tropical, son salaire avait sensiblement augmenté et elle n'avait reçu que des bonnes nouvelles. Elle était prête à rétablir l'ordre et la justice en ce bas monde.

« A quel motif êtes-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix forte et autoritaire.

\- Il me trompe. Cet abruti me TROMPE ! MOI ! accusa violemment Pansy Parkinson, visiblement hors-d'elle.

\- Mais c'est complètement faux, tu le sais très bien… tenta de la calmer l'accusé, Blaise Zabini.

\- NE ME MENS PAS TU ME TROMPES ! s'emballa de plus belle la jeune femme.

\- Madame, je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'on ne s'occupe pas des affaires de tromperie ici… tenta Amélia d'une voix aussi calme que possible.

\- MAIS IL ME TROMPE ! hurla Pansy avec une rage des plus noires.

\- Avec qui vous trompe-t-il ? Demanda finalement la juge, consciente que Pansy ne partirait pas sans avoir obtenu un simulacre de gain de cause.

\- Il me trompe avec sa femme ! »

* * *

 **Voilà voilà bisous à vous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**


	6. Siegfried

**Hm ah bah oui me revoilà ! J'avais envie de publier ce petit drabble ! Je ne pense pas avoir répondu aux reviews alors je vais le faire ici (oui, il y aura plus de RAR que de texte à lire mais bon...)**

 **Magicallien** _oh moi tu sais c'est pas les doubles reviews qui vont me déranger eheh. Merci pour tes reviews et euh... Joyeuses fêtes en retard alors !_

 **Rose-Eliade** _bon euh je suis pas certaine d'avoir compris ta blague désolée mais merci pour ta review !_

 **Le Poussin Fou** _oui ahah j'aurais pas dit mieux !_

 **Elro** _merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, c'est super ! Hm non je ne les lis absolument pas à voix haute mais je devrais le faire, c'est une bonne idée merci ! Merci à toi pour ta review surtout !_

 **bellatrix92** _oh je pense qu'elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines malheureusement. Dès que j'ai une petite idée je compte publier un drabble, et même si je manque de régularité, on arrivera peut-être à quelque chose sur le long terme !_

 **RosaeLunaeXXVIII** _OUAH ! Je pense pouvoir te décerner la palme de la review la plus bizarre que j'aie jamais reçue ! Une roulade avant ?! x) merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

* * *

« Elle a tué mon meilleur ami ! », cria énergiquement Marietta Edgecombe à l'intention de son amie Cho Chang.

Amélia Bones la regarda très sérieusement, préoccupée par l'affaire.

« Êtes-vous sûre de vous, miss Edgecombe ? voulut s'assurer la juge. Ce sont des accusations très graves.

\- Elle a tué mon meilleur ami, se contenta de répéter la jeune femme.

\- Mais c'était un accident ! se défendit Cho d'une voix plaintive, en larmes.

\- Arrête avec tes excuses bidons ! rétorqua Marietta avec dédain.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! insista la jeune chinoise.

\- Il est trop tard pour toi, attesta Marietta. Crève, enflure ! Tu moisiras en prison !

\- Mais Marietta…

\- Comment s'appelait votre meilleur ami miss Edgecombe ? demanda la juge Bones.

\- Il s'appelait Siegfried, répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Et à cause d'elle... il est mooooort, explosa-t-elle en sanglots. Donnez-lui la peine capitale !

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer un peu ? s'étonna l'accusée.

\- C'était mon meilleur ami !

\- Mais ce n'était qu'une araignée ! se défendit Cho Chang.

\- Une araignée ? manqua de s'étouffer Amélia.

\- Oui.

\- Je me fais toujours avoir moi, marmonna la juge.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à me donner des idées pour de prochains drabbles !**

 **Bisous !**


	7. Une petite erreur

**Hey me revoilà soyeux amis avec un petit OS. Encore une fois, comme ça fait longtemps, je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu aux reviews et je m'en excuse platement, sachez juste qu'elles me font toujours extrêmement plaisir. Donc, un grand merci à RosaeLunaeXXVIII, Rose-Eliade, Le Poussin Fou, Juishi (** je n'ai pas pu ne pas te répondre avec toutes tes reviews... si ?! **)** **pour leurs gentilles reviews.**

 **Bonne (et courte) lecture !**

* * *

« J'aimerais des explications », quémanda Amélia d'une voix sévère.

Bellatrix Lestrange, assise sur le fauteuil des accusés, la darda d'un regard mauvais qui ne l'effraya nullement. Amélia savait qu'elle représentait l'autorité suprême dans cette salle.

« Très bien, grommela l'accusée. C'est à cause de mon imbécile d'Elfe de Maison, commença-t-elle à expliquer. C'est celui de mon mari, et je me demande bien comment il l'a éduqué parce que bon...

\- Les faits, nous voulons les faits ! l'interrompit la juge dans un grognement.

\- J'y viens, j'y viens, assura l'épouse Lestrange. C'était une journée somme toute ordinaire, j'avais écrit une liste de choses que je voulais que l'Elfe de Maison aille acheter. J'étais pressée, peut-être que mon écriture n'était pas très lisible mais bon, ça ne justifie rien. »

Elle fit une pause, plus pour énerver son auditoire que pour ménager le suspense.

« J'avais écrit sur cette liste des aliments que nous avons l'habitude de consommer, rien de bien extraordinaire. Et entre autre, j'ai écrit que je voulais des petits suisses et des petits écoliers.

\- Ça n'explique pas… commença Amélia.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi, si mon Elfe m'a ramené des petits écoliers Suisses ? »

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, c'était très facile à trouver et j'ai tout de suite pensé à Bella parce qu'elle est tordue donc son elfe doit l'être aussi. Bisous !**


End file.
